Why Can't Cats Be Ballerinas?
by kittyxab
Summary: It's 9 years after the epilouge of the last Hunger Games book, Mockingjay. 15 year old Kenna is in the 77th Hunger Games. What makes it worse is that Katniss and Peta have to mentor their daughter. What's worse is that she asks them to help the other tribute win, not her. Can they respect her last wishes? Will she survive? Or is all hope lost even before the reaping? R


**Hi everyone! Here is a Hunger Games fanfic :) Just incase your wondering- She has two names that she is known by- Kenna (Ken-ah) and Fina (Feen-ah) She is fifteen and Aiden is eight. Enjoy! R&R**

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

"Mellark!"

How she hated being called that.

"I have a name!" She called over her shoulder.

"Hey! Ken! Wait up!" She hated being called that too.

She kept walking, "that's not my name either!"

"Fina!"

"THANK you!" She didn't really like being called by her middle name, but it was better than her first name, 'Kenna.'

Why the stupid names? Her parents had called her Kenna Fina Rose Mellark. The reason for this was because of the whole her mother being the 'Girl On Fire' thing. Kenna meant 'fire-born' and Fina meant 'burning one.' Rose was a short form of her aunt's name, Primrose, who had died in the rebellion.

"Fina!" The boy yelled as he ran to a stop beside her.

"Yes Matt?" Matt was in some of Fina's classes at school.

"Umm... Good luck... Tomorrow-I mean," he said awkwardly.

"Oh, thanks," she smiled and turned to leave before she started to cry, "good luck to you too," she called back.

Fina ran the rest of the way home from school. She was on the verge of tears.

Tomorrow was the 77th Hunger Games reaping. Fina knew that she would be reaped, it would be very interesting if the daughter of the District Twelve victors was in the

Hunger Games.

Her little brother, Aiden, was not yet old enough for the Games.

When Fina walked into her home, she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She collapsed in tears on her bed.

"Fina? Can I come in?" It was her mother.

"S-sure," she sobbed.

Katniss sat down next to her daughter. She knew that this would eventually happen- she should never have had children. But she was glad she had, in a way. Katniss couldn't imagine a world without Aiden and Fina.

"Fina, the games will be different, easier this time," she told her daughter.

"How? Now there are twenty six tributes and their mentors will be allowed to talk to them through an earpiece, how is that easier?" Fina sobbed.

"Darling, your forgetting that we won the Games," Peta said as he walked through Fina's bedroom door.

"That doesn't mean that I can win. I'm not strong, like you dad. I'm not fast, like you mom. I'm not smart like Aiden. And I can't use a bow and arrow OR a spear OR a knife OR an axe! I'm going to die out there and nobody can change that!" She yelled in hysteric sobs.

Katniss looked at her husband and he sighed with a sad expression.

"Darling, we will train you for that. Besides, your forgetting the most important part," she gave Fina a motherly smile.

"What's that?" The girl asked.

"Your graceful which makes moving with stealth a whole lot easier, AND you have a photographic memory- that can be really helpful in the arena, plants saved your father and my lives- if you know how to use them, they can be a deadly weapon. You also inherited your father's social skills, all of the other tributes will be wanting you as an ally because you are so kind and friendly," Katniss spoke soothingly to her daughter.

"And there is one more talent that you have, you got it from your mother," Peta chuckled.

"What talent?" Fina asked.

"You're absolutely beautiful,"

"Exactly," Katniss smiled at her daughter and her husband, "who could look into those big, blue eyes and still want to harm you?"

"Who could chase after you, watching those thick, brown curls bounce around and still want to throw their knife?" Peta chipped in.

Fina couldn't help but smile. Her parents were right. She was always very popular and well liked by everybody. She was very graceful and definitely had a photographic memory. They were right about the other things they had said too, she was quite persuasive- no one could look into her eyes and say no. She was the innocent little

Kenna Fina Rose who was always sweet and kind to everybody. But not for long, she was about to become a backstabber, literally.


End file.
